


Downton PLC

by Elleen



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Sisters, Slow Romance, Workplace
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleen/pseuds/Elleen
Summary: Kiedy świeżo upieczony sekretarz Downton PLC ogłasza bankructwo, firma musi znaleźć nowego kandydata na to stanowisko. Opinia publiczna życzy sobie kogoś z zewnątrz - ku irytacji Mary pada na Matthew Crawleya, prawnika z Manchesteru, z którym łączy ich jedynie nazwisko.





	Downton PLC

M a r y

Mary Crawley parkuje samochód naprzeciwko wejścia do La Petite Rose i przez chwilę po prostu siedzi w środku, nie wyłączając silnika, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować, czy naprawdę chce zostać. Kirkby Road jest o tej porze pełna samochodów i przechodniów — z łatwością mogłaby po prostu wycofać swojego SUV-a i włączyć się ponownie do ruchu, niezauważona przez nikogo, napisać krótkiego sms-a: „Przepraszam, coś mi wypadło” i pół godziny później być z powrotem w domu. _Mogłaby_ , ale tego nie zrobi.

Wyłącza silnik, wygładza dłonią włosy i wysiada z samochodu. To jeden z tych zaskakująco pogodnych kwietniowych dni, które wyciągają z domów tłumy mieszkańców — Mary czuje się zupełnie anonimowa, kiedy lawiruje pomiędzy straganami warzywnymi, by dotrzeć do restauracji. Telefon w jej kieszeni wibruje jak oszalały, ale Mary nie zwraca na niego uwagi. To w końcu wypadkowa pracy, jaką wykonuje: jej telefon _zawsze_ wibruje.

Popycha szklane drzwi i czuje się, jakby wkroczyła do innego świata. Zamiast dźwięków ulicy — francuskie ballady. Zamiast smrodu spalin — kuszący zapach świeżo wypieczonych croissantów. Mary czuje ssanie w żołądku i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej jedynym jak dotąd posiłkiem była wypita rano kawa.

Podnosi głowę, by sprawdzić, czy jej towarzysz już dotarł, i natychmiast napotyka parę śledzących ją oczu — musiał ją zauważyć, jeszcze zanim weszła do środka. Uśmiecha się do niego uprzejmie i mija kłaniającego jej się w pas kelnera, po czym zaczyna się wspinać po krętych schodach na antresolę. Oczywiście, że zarezerwował jej ulubiony stolik — Mary wie, że zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Trochę nim z tego powodu gardzi.

— Chyba się nie spóźniłam? — pyta, podchodząc do stolika.

Evelyn zrywa się, by odsunąć dla niej krzesło. Znad ażurowej balustrady roztacza się widok na całą restaurację — teraz pełną ważniaków w garniturach i eleganckich pań z laptopami na kolanach. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jeśli gdzieś można swobodnie popracować w sobotnie przedpołudnie, to z pewnością w La Petite Rose.

— Nie, nie, to ja przyjechałem za wcześnie — tłumaczy się Evelyn, gdy już oboje siedzą przy stoliku.

Mary otwiera kartę i zastanawia się intensywnie, czy woli croissanty z konfiturą, czy może omlet — ledwie rejestruje zachwyty Evelyna, który gdzieś tam w tle rozprawia o błysku w jej oku albo olśniewającym uśmiechu... Jeśli Mary ma być szczera, mógłby dywagować właśnie o teorii strun, a poświęciłaby mu równie niewiele uwagi.

To nie tak, że go nie lubi. Zna co najmniej kilka kobiet, które dałyby się pokroić za choćby jedno jego spojrzenie. Jest przystojny, inteligentny i być może nawet zabawny — aby upewnić się co do tego ostatniego, Mary musiałaby poświęcać więcej uwagi temu, co mówi — ale niestety nudzi ją jak niewielu ludzi na świecie. A może po prostu odzywa się w niej wewnętrzny bunt. W końcu zaprosiła go na brunch jedynie po to, by mama przestała w końcu łazić za nią i wypytywać: „A co nowego u Evelyna? Rozmawiałaś z nim ostatnio? Nie sądzisz, że uprzejmie z twojej strony byłoby chociaż raz wyjść z inicjatywą? To taki miły człowiek”. _Oraz jeden z kluczowych partnerów biznesowych Downton PLC_ , ale to już zawsze profesjonalnej Corze Crawley nie przeszłoby przez gardło.

Mary ledwie może się powstrzymać przed przewróceniem oczami. Dopiero się pozbyła Patricka, a już chcą ją wpychać w ramiona kolejnemu „młodemu, perspektywicznemu”. Zupełnie jakby nikt nie wierzył, że chce i potrafi być sama.

Ale to przecież nie jej pragnienia się liczą. Wartością nadrzędną było, jest i zawsze będzie dobre imię firmy.

— ...i słusznie, bo potem się okazało, że musimy czekać siedem godzin na przesiadkę w Toronto — mówi Eveleyn i Mary orientuje się, że nie ma pojęcia, co było na początku tej opowieści. Wydaje jej się, że mógł opowiadać o podróży służbowej, z której wczoraj wrócił, więc uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i powtarza zaskoczonym tonem:

— Siedem godzin!

— To jeszcze nic. Potem się okazało, że coś było nie tak z samolotem, i musieliśmy czekać kolejne dwie, aż podstawią nowy. Kiedy wróciłem do domu, zdążyłem tylko zdjąć buty i marynarkę, zanim rzuciłem się na łóżko i zasnąłem.

— Biedactwo — wzdycha Mary współczująco, podczas gdy jej myśli podążają w nieco innym kierunku:

„Zdecydowanie omlet. Omlet i cappuccino, niczego więcej w tej chwili nie pragnę”.

— Ale dość o mnie, dość o mnie. Słyszałem o Patricku Gordonie. Jak się czujesz?

_Mam nadzieję, że nie zmartwił się zanadto sytuacją w Downton. Nie chcielibyśmy przecież, aby wycofał swoje wsparcie_ — Mary słyszy w głowie głos mamy i tym razem naprawdę przewraca oczami, całe szczęście uwaga Evelyna jest w tej chwili poświęcona kelnerowi, który pojawił się, by przyjąć ich zamówienie.

— A dla pani, panno Crawley?

— Omelette au fromage i cappuccino. Dziękuję, Bradley.

Kelner zabiera karty i odchodzi, a Evelyn kładzie dłonie na stoliku. Niby zupełnie niewinnie, ale na tyle blisko, że mały palec jego prawej dłoni prawie dotyka nadgarstka Mary. Mary udaje, że tego nie zauważa — podnosi obie dłonie do twarzy i zakłada włosy za uszy, a potem opuszcza dłonie na podołek. Jeśli Evelyn jest zawiedziony tym gestem, nie daje tego po sobie poznać.

— Znasz nas — odpowiada Mary na jego wcześniejsze pytanie. — Downton zawsze podnosi się silniejsze. Wartość akcji spadła na chwilę, ale po paru dniach wszystko wróciło do normy. Opinia publiczna nie zdążyła się przywiązać do Patricka.

— A ty? — pyta Evelyn.

Mary wie, że nie może być z nim całkowicie szczera — w kwestii swoich uczuć do Patricka może być szczera co najwyżej z Anną, wszyscy inni oczekują od niej symptomów złamanego serca. A przecież nie można cierpieć na złamane serce przez kogoś, kogo się nigdy nie chciało.

— Ja... Nigdy nie miałam się lepiej — odpowiada w końcu, a Evelyn uśmiecha się tak, jakby przejrzał jej maskę oziębłości i poznał prawdę o zranionej kobiecie wylizującej swoje rany.

O tak, Evelyn Napier jest mężczyzną, który lubi widzieć w niej słabą, cierpiącą niewiastę czekającą na ratunek — a to ostatnie, czym Mary chce być.

— Dostałem maila od Roberta w sprawie nowego sekretarza — kontynuuje Evelyn po odchrząknięciu, w swoim mniemaniu subtelnie zmieniając temat na mniej dla Mary bolesny. Nie ma nawet pojęcia, w jak czuły punkt uderzył tym razem.

— Tak, założę się, że dostałeś — mruczy tylko Mary i nawet nie sili się na bycie czarującą, bo nie jest to coś, nad czym zdążyła przejść do porządku dziennego.

Opiera się o balustradę i lustruje wzrokiem pomieszczenie, niby sprawdzając, czy kelner niesie już ich zamówienie, a tak naprawdę unikając zagłębiania się w temat. A kiedy czuje, że nie może odwlekać dyskusji ani chwili dłużej, drzwi do restauracji się otwierają i Mary myśli, że jest jak w tych filmach, w których bohater wyobraża sobie coś nieprzyjemnego tak intensywnie, że w końcu koszmar staje się rzeczywistością.

Od razu poznaje tę twarz. Choć jest z pewnością starsza niż na zdjęciu dyplomowym — jedynym, jakie znalazły wczoraj z Sybil w Google — to tych intensywnie błękitnych oczu nie dałoby się pomylić z żadnymi innymi. Matthew Crawley podaje rękę swojej towarzyszce — starszej kobiecie z dobrotliwym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy — i prowadzi ją... po schodach na antresolę!

Mary odwraca się szybko, czując, że serce tłucze się głośno w jej klatce piersiowej. Powinna dać znać, że go poznała? Podejść i się przedstawić? A może zupełnie go zignorować? Co jeśli on też ją pozna?

Evelyn spogląda na jej przerażoną twarz z niepokojem.

— Mary? Coś się stało?

Mary kręci głową, bojąc się odezwać — to głupie, wie, że zachowuje się jak mała dziewczynka, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. Patrick przynajmniej był wieloletnim przyjacielem rodziny, kimś, do kogo Mary zdążyła się przyzwyczaić na tyle, by zatrudnienie go w Downton przyjąć ze spokojem. Matthew Crawley jest obcym człowiekiem, a z Mary łączy go jedynie nazwisko — a mimo wszystko w oczach klientów, inwestorów, całego środowiska biznesowego uczynienie go sekretarzem jest „bezpieczniejsze” niż przekazanie tego stanowiska członkowi rodziny.

_Niż przekazanie go Mary._

Całe szczęście kelner pojawia się z ich zamówieniem, zanim niezręczna cisza zmusi Mary do odpowiedzenia na pytanie Evelyna. Szybko odkrawa kawałek omletu i wkłada go do ust, podczas gdy za jej plecami Matthew Crawley prosi o „dwie filiżanki cappuccino na początek”.

— Nigdzie indziej nie wysmażają bekonu tak jak tutaj — zachwyca się Evelyn, desperacko próbując wciągnąć Mary w rozmowę o _czymkolwiek_ , ale Mary jest bardziej zainteresowana tym, że:

— Huxby mówi, że mieszkanie będzie gotowe do końca przyszłego tygodnia — oznajmia Matthew Crawley.

— Wiesz, że nie musisz się gnieździć w hotelu, możesz spokojnie zamieszkać u mnie do tego czasu. Twój stary pokój jest może nieco bardziej niż kiedyś zagracony, ale przynajmniej miałbyś bliżej do pracy — odpowiada jego towarzyszka, a Mary zdaje sobie sprawę, że to najprawdopodobniej jego matka. — Kiedy zaczynasz?

— Robert powiedział, że nie muszę się pojawiać w Downton aż do końca kwietnia, ale chciałbym najpierw poznać ludzi i procedury.

Mary podnosi wzrok na Evelyna, dla którego jej milczenie staje się nagle bardziej zrozumiałe. Z jednej strony chce pozostać na swoim krześle i wysłuchać do końca, co też Matthew Crawley myśli o nich, kiedy go nie słyszą, a z drugiej nie czuje się w tej sytuacji komfortowo. Z pewnością podsłuchiwanie czyichś prywatnych konwersacji leży bardziej w naturze Edith. Odkłada widelec i już ma zamiar się podnieść, kiedy słyszy w rozmowie swoje imię i na chwilę jej mięśnie przestają współpracować.

— Z pewnością wszyscy będą ci teraz patrzyć na ręce — mówi pani Crawley cicho. — Patrick Gordon był powszechnie poważany, zanim sprawa wyszła na jaw. Ulubieniec mediów, złoty chłopiec audytu, kochanek lodowej księżniczki.

— Lodowej księżniczki?

— Tak o niej czasem piszą. Wiesz, Mary Crawley, córka Roberta. Jej związek z Gordonem był tajemnicą poliszynela.

Evelyn kładzie dłoń na dłoni Mary, ale ona ledwie rejestruje ten gest. Nawet jeśli teraz wstanie, będzie to co najmniej niezręczne.

— Nie martw się — odpowiada Matthew pyszałkowatym tonem — nie znajdą we mnie kolejnego Patricka Gordona. Ta praca to dla mnie życiowa szansa. Cokolwiek dla mnie zaplanował Robert Crawley, niech nie myśli, że skończę jako rozrywka dla jego rozkapryszonych córek.

I Mary już wie, że nie jest w stanie wysiedzieć tam ani sekundy dłużej. Odrzuca serwetkę na swojego ledwie napoczętego omleta, łapie torebkę i ze złością podnosi się z krzesła.

M a t t h e w

La Petite Rose wydaje się Matthew równie nadęta jak cała otoczka ściągnięcia go tutaj. Ażurowe balustrady, sącząca się z głośników rzewna francuska muzyka, porozstawiane co dwa kroki donice z pelargoniami... Najchętniej zapakowałby się w najbliższy pociąg do Manchesteru i machnął ręką na całe to miasteczko, a już szczególnie na Downton PLC razem z Robertem Crawleyem i jego kilometrowymi mailami zawierającymi całe akapity pięknych słów i niewiele konkretów.

Wie, że jego kariera tego potrzebuje — ale co jeśli dał się tu zwabić pod fałszywym pretekstem? Może istotnie oczekują od niego jedynie reprezentowania firmy na zewnątrz, milczenia i nieprzeszkadzania? Z jego researchu wynika, że będzie pierwszym outsiderem na ważnym stanowisku w historii firmy. Jasne, zdarzało im się zatrudniać przyjaciół rodziny, kuzynów w trzeciej linii i adoratorów córek, ale nigdy nie uczynili sekretarzem kogoś takiego jak Matthew — człowieka, z którym łączy ich jedynie nazwisko.

Wszystkie te myśli wylewają się chaotycznym potokiem frustracji z jego ust, zanim zdąży je powstrzymać. Matka posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie, ale nie oferuje żadnego komentarza.

Kobieta, która siedzi tyłem do niego po drugiej stronie antresoli, podnosi się gwałtownie i odwraca w jego stronę, a Matthew przez chwilę czuje się, jakby wziął zbyt głęboki oddech — wszystko dookoła staje się w tej sekundzie dużo wyraźniejsze, zupełnie jakby ktoś na jego oczach podkręcił ostrość obrazu. Dobrze, że nie wie, co powiedzieć, bo nawet gdyby wiedział, nie umiałby złożyć sylab w słowa.

Jest piękna. Nie, to mało powiedziane — jest oszałamiająca. Z upiętymi luźno ciemnymi włosami i oczami błyszczącymi gniewem wygląda jak bogini zesłana na ziemię, by pozbawić Matthew jego zbyt długiego języka. Rzuca mu spojrzenie pełne pogardy — spojrzenie, które będzie go prześladowało do końca życia, jest tego pewien — po czym uśmiecha się bez cienia rozbawienia.

— Matthew Crawley — mówi lodowatym tonem, prawie nie ruszając ustami. — Chciałabym powiedzieć, że miło pana poznać, ale... — Zawiesza głos, by otaksować go długim, zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, po czym wzdycha ciężko i kiwa głową w stronę matki. — Pani Crawley.

Zanim do Matthew dotrze, co się właśnie wydarzyło, Mary Crawley jest już prawie na samym dole schodów. Pozostawia po sobie korzenny zapach perfum i zalewającą Matthew falę upokorzenia. Nie przemyślawszy wcześniej, jak do cholery uda mu się wytłumaczyć swoje słowa, zrywa się z krzesła i biegnie za nią, wykorzystując fakt, że towarzyszący jej mężczyzna zatrzymał się przy barze, by uregulować rachunek.

Dostrzega jej drobną sylwetkę po drugiej stronie ulicy, gdy Mary jedną nogą siedzi już w samochodzie i zamierza przekręcić kluczyk w stacyjce.

— Panno Crawley! — krzyczy, prawie wpadając pod nadjeżdżające z naprzeciwka audi. — Panno Crawley! _Mary!_

Doskakuje do niej bez tchu i po raz kolejny prawie zapomina angielskiego.

— Oszczędźmy sobie przeprosin, które ani w moim, ani w pana przypadku nie będą szczere — mówi Mary znużonym tonem i sięga do klamki, ale Matthew przysuwa się bliżej, aby uniemożliwić jej ten ruch.

— Mimo wszystko chciałbym przeprosić — odpowiada Matthew, przełykając ślinę. Z tego stresu zupełnie wyschło mu w gardle. — Nie powinienem był nigdy wyrażać się w ten sposób, przemawia przeze mnie frustracja, która nie ma z tobą ani twoimi siostrami nic wspólnego. To były niesprawiedliwe słowa i jest mi okropnie głupio, że musiałaś je usłyszeć. I, proszę, mów mi Matthew.

Mary przez chwilę przygląda mu się bez słowa, a to oceniające spojrzenie jest niemal bolesne.

— A więc _Matthew_ — mówi w końcu, a jest to ten sam chłodny i zdystansowany ton, którym uraczyła go wcześniej. — Cieszę się, że miałam tę wątpliwą przyjemność usłyszenia myśli, którymi nie chciałbyś się ze mną podzielić prosto w twarz. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to odświeżające uczucie.

Jej mina mówi: „A teraz się odsuń” i Matthew nie ma odwagi się sprzeciwić. Z rozczarowaniem obserwuje, jak Mary zatrzaskuje drzwi swojego SUV-a, uruchamia silnik i ostrożnie, acz pewnie włącza się do ruchu.

— Mary! — krzyczy za nią jej towarzysz, który dopiero teraz staje w drzwiach restauracji, ale na próżno. Mary skręca ostro na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu i tyle ją widzą.

Matthew czuje na sobie wzrok mężczyzny — wygląda na zdezorientowanego — i w pewnym sensie mu współczuje. Trwa to jednak ułamek sekundy, bo wspomnienie płonącego spojrzenia Mary powraca ze zdwojoną siłą i nie pozwala mu się skupić na rzeczywistości.

Widywał czasem zdjęcia sióstr Crawley w gazetach, ale nigdy nie poświęcał im wiele uwagi. Żywa Mary jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem swoich fotografii — gdy już znajdujesz się blisko niej, trudno myśleć o czymkolwiek innym.

Matthew wzdycha ciężko i posyła ostatnie spojrzenie rogowi Kirkby Road i Trinity Lane. Wie, że nie zmruży tej nocy oka.

———————

_Pięć tygodni wcześniej_

M a r y

Budzi ją agresywnie wibrujący telefon — wprawdzie Mary wydaje się, że jej telefon w zasadzie nigdy nie przestaje wibrować, ale tym razem niepokoi ją to na tyle, że otwiera w końcu oczy. Na zewnątrz jest jeszcze ciemno, a jednostajny szum za oknem oznacza tylko jedno. To kolejny z serii poranków, które wolałaby spędzić zakopana pod kołdrą z kubkiem kawy w ręku i dobrą książką.

Przewraca się na plecy i wzdycha. Jest prawie pewna, że większość wiadomości, które domagają się w tej chwili jej uwagi, ma związek z faktem, że puściła mimo uszu wczorajsze błagania Patricka o spotkanie i zamiast tego pojechała po pracy prosto do domu.

Kiedy przychodzi kolejna wiadomość, Mary nie może już dłużej ignorować telefonu. Podnosi go na wysokość twarzy i z zaskoczeniem odnotowuje, że od wczorajszego wieczora dostała czterdzieści dwa maile i osiem sms-ów — to sporo nawet jak na nią.

Tak jak podejrzewała, cztery sms-y są od Patricka:

__

21:18

Czekam w La Petit Rose, stolik na antresoli.

__

21:49

Jedziesz?

__

21:57

Mary, to naprawdę ważne. Wolałbym, żebyś się dowiedziała ode mnie.

__

22:23

Daj chociaż znać, że żyjesz, do cholery!

Kolejne dwa przysłała Edith:

__

21:51

Patrick do mnie dzwonił już trzy razy. Pojechałaś prosto do domu, prawda? Naprawdę na niego nie zasługujesz.

__

00:34

Jeśli jeszcze nie śpisz, włącz BBC News.

Jeden jest od ojca:

__

02:07

Jeśli o tym wiedziałaś, przysięgam, wydziedziczę cię! Walne zebranie o ósmej.

Ostatni zaś od Sybil:

__

02:16

Jak się czujesz? Rozmawiałaś z nim?

Uczucie senności wyparowuje z Mary w ułamku sekundy, gdy orientuje się, że sprawa musi być poważna. Wyskakuje z łóżka i boso wędruje do kuchni, gdzie jedną ręką obsługuje ekspres, a drugą wpisuje adres strony BBC w przeglądarkę. Ładowanie wydaje się trwać w nieskończoność i Mary naprawdę zaczyna się denerwować. _Co takiego mogło się wydarzyć?_

Lampka gotowości zmienia kolor z czerwonego na zielony i w tej samej sekundzie na ekranie telefonu w końcu pojawia się treść strony. Nic pilnego ani tragicznego, jakieś rozmowy o Brexicie, osłabienie się waluty, zwyczajowe polityczne przepychanki... Przesuwa palec w górę i oto jest, pierwszy artykuł w sekcji biznesowej:

_Nowo mianowany sekretarz Downton PLC ogłasza bankructwo._

Mary odkłada telefon na blat i przysiada na moment na krześle. Patrick bankrutem? Ten sam Patrick, któremu towarzyszyła w zeszłym tygodniu na gali zorganizowanej na cześć „młodych, perspektywicznych”? _Ten_ Patrick Gordon, „złote dziecko audytu”?

Powinna być w szoku. Powinna się czuć oszukana. Ale jedynym, co czuje w tej chwili Mary Crawley, jest ulga. Nikt nie może dłużej oczekiwać, że pozostanie u jego boku — ani rodzice, ani media, _nikt_. W końcu może się go pozbyć, nie narażając się na krytyczne komentarze — ba, nie tylko może, ale wręcz musi. Dla dobra Downton.

_Downton._

Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że choć nie mogła sobie wymarzyć lepszego pretekstu do zakończenia swojego związku, to dla firmy oznacza to kolejny kryzys personalny — a kto wie, jakie wnioski wyciągną z tego inwestorzy? Ledwie udało im się uspokoić nastroje po ogłoszeniu wyników finansowych, a już szykuje się kolejne tąpnięcie.

Biedny ojciec. Perspektywa zatrudnienia Patricka podekscytowała go na tyle mocno, że pewnie zignorował wszystkie niepokojące sygnały, byle tylko uratować wizerunek Downton. Od teraz każda ich decyzja kadrowa będzie dogłębnie analizowana nie tylko przez inwestorów i instytucje finansowe, ale i przeciętnego obywatela, który o wielkim biznesie wie tyle, że prawdopodobnie ponosi on odpowiedzialność za całe zło tego świata. Mary zastanawia się, czy pozostał w Wielkiej Brytanii ktoś o na tyle nieskażonej opinii, by kiedykolwiek zamazać tę porażkę.

A może ojciec w końcu zmięknie i pozwoli się przekonać, że niezależnie od krytyki powinni pozostawić stanowisko sekretarza w rękach rodziny Crawleyów i udowodnić sceptykom, że to nie nepotyzm przez nich przemawia, a troska — i nie tylko o dobro rodziny, ale ich wszystkich: pracowników, akcjonariuszy, inwestorów oraz klientów.

Jakkolwiek jednak Mary nie czaruje rzeczywistości, ojciec zawsze pozostaje nieugięty. Nic nie wskazuje na to, by tym razem miało być inaczej — zwłaszcza w obliczu nadciągającego sztormu. Mary uruchamia funkcję zaparzania kawy i wędruje pod prysznic, a dziesięć minut później siedzi już w taksówce pędzącej pustymi jeszcze ulicami w kierunku Downton.

Dwanaście po siódmej dostaje sms-a od Anny:

_Prezes właśnie przyjechał i wygląda, jakby zamierzał zacząć rzucać krzesłami. Kazał mi cię jak najszybciej ściągnąć. Jedziesz?_

Mary nie ma jak odpisać, bo w prawej dłoni trzyma kubek z kawą, więc tylko wysyła Annie uniesiony kciuk. Mimo wczesnej pory na parkingu pod głównym wejściem stoi już kilkanaście samochodów. Mary pokonuje odcinek między taksówką a wejściem z miną na tyle dumną, na ile pozwala jej niewyspanie. Tuż pod drzwiami ktoś podnosi aparat na wysokość jej twarzy, prawie oślepiając ją fleszem.

— Co to oznacza dla Downton?

— Czy wiedzieliście o ryzykownych inwestycjach Patricka Gordona, zatrudniając go?

— Czy Downton naprawdę może sobie pozwolić na taki skandal?

Mary wymija dziennikarzy z irytacją, przez szklane drzwi widzi już Gwen machającą niecierpliwie ręką w kierunku gabinetu prezesa. _A więc się zaczyna_.

Odwraca się do reporterów i posyła im najbardziej oziębły uśmiech, na jaki ją stać — a trzeba przyznać, że nie ma sobie równych w tej konkurencji.

— Nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Oficjalne stanowisko Downton zostanie ogłoszone w godzinach popołudniowych.

Cel na najbliższych kilka godzin: _przeżyć_.

  


— To straszne — mówi Sybil, przechylając się przez biurko Mary i wlepiając w nią zatroskane spojrzenie, jakby oczekiwała, że jej siostra za chwilę wybuchnie płaczem albo zrobi coś równie dziecinnego. Mary nie może się nadziwić, jak to jest, że Sybil zawsze widzi w niej więcej delikatności i uczuciowości niż wszyscy dookoła razem wzięci. — Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że nie powiedział nic papie, ale żeby nie ostrzec nawet ciebie? Jak okrutnie z jego strony!

— Och, Sybil, brzmisz jak wyjęta z międzywojennego romansu — wzdycha Mary, czując na sobie oskarżycielskie spojrzenie Edith. Wie, że podczas gdy dla Sybil jest ofiarą, w oczach swojej drugiej siostry jest sprawcą wszystkich nieszczęść. Jak miałaby niby odpowiadać za obecną sytuację, trudno powiedzieć, ale Edith z pewnością coś by wymyśliła. — Po pierwsze przestań nazywać ojca _papą_ , to okropnie niepoważne słowo. Po drugie wiesz lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, co mnie łączyło z Patrickiem. Trudno to nazwać gorącą miłością.

— Może z twojej strony — mruczy Edith, niepocieszona.

Mary przewraca oczami. Nie czuje się wcale winna temu emocjonalnemu trójkątowi — nigdy nie zabiegała o zainteresowanie Patricka, nie mogła też wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialności za to, że wolał ją od Edith. Wiele by dała, by nie musieć przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy udawać, że bawi ją perspektywa spędzenia reszty życia z człowiekiem, którego ledwie lubiła.

— Poza tym — kontynuuje — nie można powiedzieć, że nie próbował mnie w ostatniej chwili uprzedzić. To, że wybrałam spędzenie wczorajszego wieczora z Netflixem, nie oznacza, że jest taką całkowitą świnią.

— Nie mów tak o nim — obrusza się Edith. — Myślisz, że dla niego to jest łatwe? Przecież nie zrobił tego celowo, nie mógł tego planować! Całe jego życie się właśnie rozsypało, a my siedzimy tutaj, rozmawiając o nim, jakby umarł. Chyba nie zamierzasz go po tym wszystkim rzucić, Mary?

Mary wybucha śmiechem i nawet Sybil przygląda się Edith z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie sądzisz chyba, że mogłabym się z nim wciąż spotykać? — pyta Mary ze szczerym zdziwieniem. — Nawet gdybym cokolwiek do niego czuła, myślisz, że byłoby to rozsądne?

— Myślę, że byłoby to ludzkie.

— Och, Edith — wtrąca się Sybil — muszę się tutaj zgodzić z Mary. Pap... Ojciec dostałby pewnie zawału, gdyby Mary była po tym wszystkim widywana z Patrickiem publicznie. Widziałaś, w jakim stanie był dziś rano.

— To znaczy, że... mamy go wykreślić z naszego życia? Tak po prostu? — pyta Edith roztrzęsionym głosem i Mary wydaje się przez chwilę, że jej współczuje.

Chociaż Patrick spotykał się z Mary, przynajmniej mogła go regularnie widywać, rozmawiać z nim, żartować. Zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko, mimo iż wiedziała, że on nigdy nie odwzajemni jej uczuć. W pewnym sensie Edith jest najtragiczniejszą postacią najnowszych wydarzeń.

— Możemy spokojnie przyjąć, że od dziś Patrick Gordon jest dla nas martwy — podsumowuje Mary rzeczowo. Sybil kiwa smutno głową, Edith zaś wydaje z siebie zduszony dźwięk, coś pomiędzy szlochem a chrząknięciem. — Musimy myśleć o Downton. Nic innego się dla mnie w tej chwili nie liczy.

— Jesteś pewna, że wszystko okej? — pyta jeszcze Sybil. Jej śliczna, niewinna twarz rozjaśnia się w uniesieniu. — Nie musisz być zawsze taką skałą, Mary, wszyscy wiemy, że masz serce.

— Wiemy? — odzywa się Edith, unosząc pytająco brwi. — Musi je posiadać od bardzo niedawna. Dobrze, skoro już zamordowałyśmy Patricka, możemy się chyba rozejść. Czeka nas jutro pracowity dzień.

To powiedziawszy, wychodzi. Sybil odwraca się do Mary z westchnieniem.

— Nie przejmuj się nią. Wcale nie ma tego na myśli, po prostu jest rozgoryczona.

— Doprawdy? Chyba nie znasz Edith tak dobrze jak ja. W jednym jednak muszę jej przyznać rację: pora udać się do domu.

— Chcesz, żebym przenocowała dziś u ciebie?

Mary uśmiecha się i jest to prawdopodobnie pierwszy szczery uśmiech od rana.

— Dziękuję, kochanie, wolałabym zostać sama.

Sybil opuszcza biuro, po chwili również Anna przychodzi się pożegnać. Dochodzi dwudziesta pierwsza, w firmie nie pozostał już chyba nikt poza nią i ochroniarzami. Mary podnosi się do wyjścia, ale w ostatniej chwili przypomina sobie, że przecież przez to zamieszanie nie odebrała samochodu z warsztatu. Wybiera numer korporacji taksówkarskiej, ale rozmyśla się przed naciśnięciem zielonej słuchawki. W końcu wyciąga spod biurka buty na płaskim obcasie i z westchnieniem ulgi zrzuca z nóg szpilki. Deszcz przestał padać już kilka godzin wcześniej, może spacer uporządkuje nieco jej myśli i pozwoli jej się zdystansować. Niczego nie potrzebuje teraz bardziej niż dystansu.

„Może przynajmniej następnym razem nie zostanę zmuszona do zmieszania swojego życia prywatnego z interesami firmy” — myśli, wychodząc, i jest to myśl w pewien sposób kojąca. Chłodne powietrze owiewa jej twarz, Mary szczelniej otula się płaszczem i rusza w dół ulicy. Nowy rozdział dla Downton będzie również nowym rozdziałem dla niej.

Patrick nie żyje, niech żyje Mary!

———————

Od: mattr_crawley@yahoo.com

Do: mary@downton-plc.co.uk

Data: 24 kwietnia 2016, 19:45

Temat: Pierwsze wrażenia

_Mary,_

wiem, że moje wczorajsze zachowanie nie należy do najbardziej chwalebnych. Wiem też, że cokolwiek napiszę, prawdopodobnie mi nie uwierzysz. Spędziłem jednak bezsenną noc, próbując cofnąć czas i ugryźć się w odpowiednim momencie w język, i chcę, żebyś wiedziała jedno — nie mógłbym się czuć głupiej.

Nie chciałbym rozpoczynać pracy w Downton od poróżnienia się z jednym z gwarantów sukcesu firmy, zwłaszcza że naprawdę doceniam Twoją pracę jako dyrektora finansowego.

Proszę, nie gniewaj się na mnie. Jestem pewien, że możemy zostać dobrymi przyjaciółmi, jeśli tylko będziesz tak miła i puścisz w niepamięć wczorajsze niefortunne wydarzenie.

Może zechciałabyś się ze mną wybrać jutro na kawę, żeby porozmawiać o Downton i naszej współpracy?

Z pozdrowieniami,

_Matthew_

  


Od: mary@downton-plc.co.uk

Do: mattr_crawley@yahoo.com

Data: 24 kwietnia 2016, 22:58

Temat: Re: Pierwsze wrażenia

„nie mógłbym się czuć głupiej”

Spróbuj.

„naprawdę doceniam Twoją pracę jako dyrektora finansowego”

Dziękuję. To miłe, ale zupełnie nieistotne.

„Może zechciałabyś się ze mną wybrać jutro na kawę, żeby porozmawiać o Downton i naszej współpracy?”

Poniżej przesyłam listę kontaktów, która może być pomocna do rozmów, o których wspominasz:

robert@downton-plc.co.uk — omówienie współpracy + warunki zatrudnienia

cora@downton-plc.co.uk — omówienie struktury oraz funkcjonowania firmy

gwen@downton-plc.co.uk — zapoznanie z geografią Downton + wyrobienie identyfikatora

Raportami finansowymi zajmuje się Edith — edith@downton-plc.co.uk — ale w sprawie dokumentów i sprawozdań możesz kontaktować się również z naszą asystentką, Anną — anna@downton-plc.co.uk.

Z poważaniem,

_Mary Crawley_

  


Od: mattr_crawley@yahoo.com

Do: mary@downton-plc.co.uk

Data: 24 kwietnia 2016, 23:22

Temat: Re: Re: Pierwsze wrażenia

_Niełatwo uzyskać Twoje przebaczenie, co? Nawet za tę pozornie błahą rzecz. Niewątpliwie zachowałem się jak dureń, ale teraz zaczynam podejrzewać, że Ty przy okazji zdecydowanie wyolbrzymiłaś znaczenie moich słów._

Nie chciałem Cię obrazić, a jeśli to mimo wszystko zrobiłem, jest mi bardzo przykro — to wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia.

Dziękuję za listę kontaktów, z pewnością będzie pomocna w przyszłości. Rozumiem, że nie masz ochoty się ze mną spotkać?

_M._

  


Od: mary@downton-plc.co.uk

Do: mattr_crawley@yahoo.com

Data: 25 kwietnia 2016, 00:14

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Pierwsze wrażenia

_Czy znasz historię o Perseuszu i Andromedzie?_

  


Od: mattr_crawley@yahoo.com

Do: mary@downton-plc.co.uk

Data: 25 kwietnia 2016, 00:16

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Pierwsze wrażenia

_A jaki to ma związek?_

  


Od: mary@downton-plc.co.uk

Do: mattr_crawley@yahoo.com

Data: 25 kwietnia 2016, 00:26

Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Pierwsze wrażenia

_Żaden. Pomyślałam, że może w poszukiwaniu analogii zakopiesz się w mitach i przestaniesz mi w końcu zawracać głowę._

Doprawdy nie rozumiem, skąd pomysł, że powinniśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. W tej chwili wystarczy mi w zupełności, jeśli nie okażesz się oszustem.

Z poważaniem,

_Mary Crawley_

  


_„W tej chwili wystarczy mi w zupełności, jeśli nie okażesz się oszustem”._

Matthew czyta ostatnie zdanie wiadomości cztery razy, zanim zamknie laptopa i uderzy się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Okazuje się, że jest jeszcze większym palantem, niż mu się początkowo wydawało. _Oczywiście_ , że Mary nie ma ochoty nawiązywać z nim żadnej bliższej znajomości. Cokolwiek łączyło ją z Patrickiem Gordonem — a Matthew nie wie już, czy w którejś z zasłyszanych plotek jest choćby ziarno prawdy — ostatecznie przecież oszukał on nie tylko firmę, ale samą Mary.

A teraz zjawia się Matthew i najpierw publicznie okazuje jej pogardę, a później domaga się natychmiastowego zacieśnienia znajomości. _To wszystko przez te jej cholerne oczy!_

Gasi światło i rzuca się na hotelowe łóżko, ale mija co najmniej godzina, nim udaje mu się w końcu zasnąć.


End file.
